srcsurvivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 108
|image=108.png |season=1 |episode=8 |prev=Episode 107 |next=Episode 109 }} Episode 108 is the eighth episode of Sims Survivor 1. This episode marks the start of the jury. Reward Challenge The final nine's loved ones all show up at the challenge, and THEY will be the ones competing while the survivors watch on. One at a time, the loved ones will throw one axe at the target. Whoever is closest to the bullseye after their turn, will win reward. The winning duo will spend the night at a resort, and they will bring one other pair with them for the night. Winner: Jesse (shared with Cris) Immunity Challenge This challenge will run in four stages: For stage one, the final nine will start out running on treadmills. After three people fall or step off, the remaining six will move on to stage two -- the obstacle course. The first three to finish will move on. For stage three, the final three will be competing against each other on the mini putt course. The first two to get one goal, will move on to the final stage of this challenge -- the log roll. The first person to get three points against their opponent on the log roll, wins immunity. Winner: Tricia (gave to Lane) Tribal Council -- Chad, Cris, Jesse, Lane, Shauna, Tricia -- Alex, John, Linda Voting Confessionals Alex: *JESSE* You are the biggest threat in this game, and this is the golden opportunity to take you out. Chad: *LINDA* Man I'm really sorry for having to lie to you. I just wanna keep my options open, man. Cris: *LINDA* Swaying over to our side at the last vote, and turning on your tribe so easily, so fast, shows me that I can't completely trust you. Plus, I did tell Jesse that I owed him for the reward. Sorry. Jesse: *LINDA* What can I say? Let's hope this works. John: *JESSY* Hello. Lane: *LINDA* You screwed me, now I'm gonna screw you. See ya. Linda: *JESSE* Your name was said. I'm sorry, Jesse. Shauna: *LINDA* Thank you for giving us the majority in this game now, but we can't lose Jesse just yet. He's our biggest provider. Tricia: *LYNDAH* Lane wants me to vote for you and I will do what he says! I need him to love me again! Final Words Linda: Well, I'm a bit disappointed that I'm leaving the game at this stage. I thought Tierra saw me as a part of their team now, and that we could easily vote Jesse out tonight. But unfortunately, not all of them thought the same way. I think letting Jesse stay in the game was a mistake. He is a strong competitor and I think he will be able to pull out a win or two to save himself again, next round. I'm looking forward to seeing what happens next. I had a good time on the island. A fun experience that I will remember for the rest of my life. I am not bitter towards any of the other survivors, and I believe that the best player, whoever they shall be, will end up winning the $1,000,000. I'm honored to be a part of the jury that gets to decide who wins the money. I wish the remaining contestants the best of luck in the second half of this game. God bless them all. Category:Episodes Category:Survivor 1 Episodes Category:Jury Starting Episodes